Brazilian Visa
Introduction Visas are no longer required for travel to Brazil, if the visit is less than 30 days. A visa is still required if your intended stay is more than 30 days. The Brazilian embassy in Singapore is at: Singapore 101 Thomson Road, United Square, #10-05, Singapore 307591 Tel: 6256-6001/2 Fax: 6256-6619 Email: cinbrem@singnet.com.sg Website: http://www.brazil.org.sg/ Visa Information Indonesia Menara Mulia, 16th Floor Jalan Jend. Gatot Subroto Kav. 9-11 Jakarta Selatan 12930 Indonesia Tel: +62(21)526.5656/7/8 Fax: +62(21)526.5659 Email: embrasil@cbn.net.id Australia Canberra 19 Forster Crescent Yarralumla ACT 2600 Australia Tel: +61(2)6273-2372 Fax: +61(2)6273-2375 Email: brazilemb@brazil.org.au Website: http://www.brazil.org.au Consular Hours: 0930-1130 (Mon-Fri) Sydney Level 17 St. Martins Tower 31 Market Street Sydney NSW 2000 Australia Tel: +61(2)9267-4414 Fax: +61(2)9267-4419 Email: info@brazilsydney.org Hours: 0900-1300 hrs (Mon-Fri) United Kingdom Consular Section 6 St Alban's Street Haymarket London SW1Y 4S United Kingdom Tel: +44(207)930-9055 Fax: +44(207)925-3990 Website: http://www.brazil.org.uk Consulates in South America Argentina Buenos Aires Carlos Pellegrini 1363 - Piso 5 C1011AAA Buenos Aires Ciudad Autónoma de Buenos Aires Argentina Tel: +54(11)4515-6500 Fax: +54(11)4508-6520 Website: http://www.conbrasil.org.ar Córdoba Av. Ambrosia Olmos, 615 X5000JGB Córdoba Província de Córdoba Argentina Tel: +54(351) 468-5919/469-5812/460-1005 Fax: +54(351) 468-5539 Email: cg.cordoba@itamaraty.gov.br Website: http://cordoba.itamaraty.gov.br Puerto Iguazú Av. Córdoba 278, Centro CP 3370 Puerto Iguazú Província de Misiones Argentina Tel/Fax: +54(3757) 420-192 Email: conbrasil@iguazunet.com Paso de los Libres Calle Bartolomé Mitre 894 CP 3230 Paso de los Libres Província de Corrientes Argentina Tel/Fax: +54(3772) 425-441/4 Email: consulbrasil@passolibres.arnetbiz.com.ar Santo Tomé Avenida Brasil 995 Santo Tomé CP 3340 Província de Corrientes Argentina Phone: +54(3756) 421-277 Fax: +54(3756) 420-264 Email: alejandrobelsky@hotmail.com Rosário Calle España 848 CP S2000DBR Rosário Província de Sante Fé Argentina Tel: +54(341) 425-0690/9 Fax: +54(341) 425-0601 Email: rosario@consulhbrasil.org.ar Mendoza Perú 789 Mendoza CP 5500 Província de Mendoza Argentina Tel: +54(261) 423-0939 Fax: +54(261)423-1422 Email: consbramendoza@mre.gov.br Salta Pasaje Gabriel PulÃ³ 116 Salta CP 4400 Argentina Tel: +54(387) 422-1752 Fax: +54(387) 435-0948 Bahía Blanca Zapiola 185 Bahía Blanca CP B8000CLC Província de Buenos Aires Argentina Tel: +54(291) 454-0599/452-0505 Email: epella@arnet.com.ar Resistencia Pueyrredón 820 Resistencia CP 3500 Província de Chaco Argentina Tel: +54(3722)441-119 Fax: +54(3722) 450-274 Email: conbrasilresist@arnet.com.ar Comodoro Rivadavia Rufino Riera 260, Piso 1 D Comodoro Rivadavia CP 9000 Província de Chubut Argentina Tel/Fax: +54(297) 447-3361/444-1700 Email: consuladobebrasilcr@speedy.com.ar Bolivia La Paz Av. Arce, S/N esq. Rosendo Gutierrez Edificio Multicentro - Mezanino Torre "B" Sopocachi Casila 429 La Paz Bolivia Tel: +591(2)216-640025/26/27/28 Fax: +591(2)244-1273 Email: consular@brasil.org.bo Website: http://www.brasil.org.bo Hours: 0900-1245 hrs (Mon-Fri) Santa Cruz de la Sierra Avenida German Busch 330 Entre 1˚ e o 2˚ anillo CP 191 Santa Cruz de la Sierra Bolivia Tel: +591(3)333.7368/334.4400/333.6888 Fax: +591(3)335.0488 Email: geral@consbras.org.bo Hours: 0900-1500 hrs (Mon-Fri) Cochabamba Plaza Quintanilla Edificio Los Tiempos II Noveno Piso Casilla Postal 6673 Cochabamba Bolivia Tel: +591(4)425.5860 Fax: +591(4)411.7084 Email: cchbrvc14@supernet.com.bo Hours: 0830-1430 hrs and 1430-1700 hrs (Collection of Processed Documents Only) (Mon-Fri) Puerto Suárez Avenida Raúl Otero Reich Esquina com Hormando Suárez Abrego Puerto Suarez Bolívia Tel: +591(3)976.2040 Fax: +591(3)976.2085 Email: vcbrasilpsuarez@cotas.com.bo Hours: 0800-1400 hrs (Mon-Fri) Guayaramerin Calle 24 de Septembre No 28 Esquina com Calle Beni Guayaramerin Bolivia Tel: +591(3)855.3766 Fax: +591(3)855.4695 Email: consulbrasil@cotas.net Hours: 0800-1200 hrs and 1500-1700 hrs (Mon-Fri) Cobija Avenida René Barrientos 0976 Cobija Centro CP 144 Bolivia Tel: +591(3)842.2110 Fax: +591(3)842.3225 Email: vcbrasco@entelnet.bo Hours: 0900-1300 hrs and 1500-1800 hrs (Mon-Fri) Chile Alonso Ovalle 1665 Santiago Centro Casilla 1497 Chile Tel: +56(2)698-2486 Fax: +56(2)671-5961 Email: embrasil@brasembsantiago.cl Colombia Bogotá Calle 93 No. 14-20 Piso 8 Apartado Aereo 90540 Bogotá 8 Colombia Tel: +57(1)218-0800 Fax: +57(1)218-8393 Email: consularl@brasil.org.co Website: http://bogota.itamaraty.gov.br/pt-br/ Hours: 0900-1200 hrs and 1400-1600 hrs (Collection of Documents) (Mon-Fri) Letícia Carrera 9a. No 13-84 Letícia, Amazonas Colômbia Tel: +57(8)592.7530 Fax: +57(8)592.8116 Email: brvcleticia@yahoo.com.br or brvcleti@col1.telecom.com.co Ecuador Avenida Amazonas, 1429 y Colon Edificio Espana, piso 10 Caixa Postal 17-01-231 Quito Ecuador Tel: +593(2)563- 141/142 Fax: +593(2)504-468 Email: ibec-ecu@trans-telco.net Guyana 308, Church Street Queenstown Georgetown P.O.BOX 10.489 Guyana Tel: +592 225-7970/1/2/3 Fax: +592 226-9063 Email: brasemb@networksgy.com Paraguay Asunción Calle Coronel Irrazabal casi Eligio Ayala Casilla de Correo 22 Asunción Paraguay Tel: +595(21)248-4000 Fax: +595(21)212-693 Email: parbrem@embajadabrasil.org.py Website: http://www.embajadabrasil.org.py Ciudad del Este Calle Pampliega Nr 205 Esquina con Paí Perez Ciudad del Este Paraguay Tel: +595(61)500.984/6 Fax: +595(61)500.985 Email: brasil@consbrascde.org.py Website: http://deleste.itamaraty.gov.br/pt-br/ or http://www.portalconsular.mre.gov.br/mundo/america-do-sul/republica-do-paraguai/ciudad-del-este Hours: 0800-1200 hrs and 1400-1600 hrs (collection of processes documents) (Mon-Fri) Salto del Guairá Calle Cacique Canindeyú No 980 Casi Pasaje Morán Salto del Guairá Paraguay Tel: +595(46)242.305 Fax: +595(46)242.355 Pedro Juan Caballero Calle Mariscal Estigarribia No 250 Entre Carlos Antonio Lópes y Natalico Talavera Pedro Juan Caballero Paraguay Tel: +595(336)272.218/273.562/273.566 Fax: +595(336)272.628 Hours: 0800-1330 hrs (Mon-Fri) Encarnación Calle Jorge Memmel 452 (Atrás do Terminal Rodoviário) Encarnación Paraguay Tel: +595(71)206.335 Fax: +595(71)203.950 Email: epgbrvc@itacom.com.py Website: http://www.portalconsular.mre.gov.br/mundo/america-do-sul/republica-do-paraguai/encarnacion Hours: 0800-1600 hrs (Mon-Fri) Concepción Avenida Presidente Franco 972 Concepción Centro Paraguay Tel: +595(331)242.655 Fax +595(331)240.532 Email brvcconcep@tigo.com.py Website: http://www.portalconsular.mre.gov.br/mundo/america-do-sul/republica-do-paraguai/concepcion Hours: 0800-1400 hrs (Mon-Fri) Peru Lima Av. Jose Pardo 850 Miraflores Lima 18 Perú Apartado Postal 2405 Tel: +51(1)241-4066 Fax: +51(1)445-2421 Email: embajada@embajadabrasil.org.pe Website: http://lima.itamaraty.gov.br Hours: 0930-1200 hrs and 1600-1700 hrs (Collection of Documents Only) (Mon-Fri) Iquitos Calle Sargt˚ Lores N˚ 363 Iquitos Perú Tel: +51(65)235.151/3 Fax: +51(65)235.147 Hours: 0800-1400 hrs (Mon-Fri) Suriname Maratakastraat, 2 Zorg en Hoop - Paramaribo Suriname Tel: +597 400-200 Fax: +597 420-205 Email: brasemb@sr.net Website: http://www.brasil.org.sr/ Uruguay Montevideo Av. Convención 1343 6˚P Montevideo CP 13337 Republica Oriental del Uruguay Tel: +598(2)901-2024/901-1460/908-1713/900-6282 Fax: +598(2)900-0348 Website: http://www.consbras.org.uy Artigas Av. Lecueder No. 432 - Artigas Republica Oriental del Uruguay PO Box 29 - Quarai - RS CEP: 97560-000 Tel: +598(77)25414 Fax: +598(77)24504 Email: vcartigas@mre.gov.br Chuy Tito Fernandez 147 Esquina Laguna Mirim Chuy Republica Oriental del Uruguay Tel/Fax: +598(474)2049 Email: chubrcg@internet.com.uy Hours: 0930-1530 Rivera Ceballos 1159 Rivera Republica Oriental del Uruguay Tel: +598(622)3278 Fax: +598(622)4470 Email: cbrasriv@redlider.com.uy Río Branco 10 de Junio 379 Río Branco Republica Oriental del Uruguay Tel: +598(675)2003 Fax: +598(675)2816 Email: bravcrb@adinet.com.uy Venezuela Caracas Avenida San Juan Bosco Entre 5ta y 6ta Transversal Quinta Mónaco N˚ 20-10 Altamira Caracas Venezuela Tel: +58(212)956.7800 Fax: +58(212)263.6405 Email: cg.caracas@itamaraty.gov.br Hours: 0900-1300 hrs and 1400-1630 hrs (Collection of Documents Only) (Mon-Fri) Ciudad Guayana Carrera Tocoma Edificio Eli-Alti Oficina 04 Alta Vista, Puerto Ordaz Ciudad Guayana Estado Bolivar Venezuela 8050 Tel: +58(286)961.2995 Fax: +58(286)962.2723 Email: consbras@cantv.net Hours: 0900-1200 hrs and 1400-1800 hrs (Mon-Fri) Santa Elena de Uairén Edificio Galeno Calle Los Castanos Urbanización Roraima del Casco Central Santa Elena de Uairén Venezuela Tel/Fax: +58(289)995.1256 Email: vcsantaelena@mre.gov.br Hours: 0800-1400 hrs (Mon-Fri) Puerto Ayacucho Urbanización José María Vargas Calle No 2 Quinta Campinas No 11 Puerto Ayacucho Venezuela Tel: +58(248)521.0179 Fax: +58(248)521.0503 Category:Visas